Wolf
by TillyRose
Summary: A messy story with a messy plot concerning a wolf, a mood reader and a hot nurse...Oh, and a father comes in somewhere too...
1. Chapter 1

This is a totally screwy piece. I must have been asleep or on crack when I wrote this...anyway, enjoy!

Timeline: Anytime before Home

Spoilers: I'll name them every chapter

Own: Nothin - isn't the world cruel?

Chapter 1

Sam tossed and turned in his sleep, the actions of his dreams causing his face to screw up and twitch. Sweat trickled down his creased forehead and formed little pools in the corners of his eyes. The blanket was twisted around his waist, limiting his struggles.

_He could feel the hot breath on his face. Smothering him, choking him. The odour of the steaming air repulsive; the musty smell of soil mingling with the stink of rotting meat and blood. The yellow teeth hovering millimetres from his face shined with saliva in the moonlight, the long dark tongue curling and writhing around the massive chasm, eager for the taste of his sweet flesh._

_Sam heard growling erupt from the depths of the animal's throat, sending a shiver down his spine. Try as he might, he couldn't move. He struggled in vain with his arms, but they wouldn't come to his aid. As he knew it would, the enormous beast let out one long, final howl of triumph, and sank his jaws into Sam's neck…_

Tearing his eyes open, Sam 'Sammy' Winchester gasped for air as his body recovered from the shock of his latest nightmare. The motel room was dark, bar the thin sliver of moonlight shining in through the blinds. He lay there for a few moments, blinking away the sweat, before putting his head up to check on his older brother in the bed next to him.

He froze as his eyes processed the scene before him. Even in the blackness he could see the large dark shadow of an animal leaning over his brother's sleeping body, mouth wide open in a silent snarl. _For god's sake Dean, _he thought desperately,_ wake up._

His hunter instincts kicked in and Sam noiselessly lay his head back down and slowly reached his long arm down the other side of his bed, silently grappling for the rifle he had hid there only five hours earlier.

Pulling it out, he accidentally knocked it against the wall. _Thud. _The massive animal was still standing silently on Dean's bed, breathing heavily. At the sound of Sam's gun connecting with the wall; it swung around, yellow eyes glinting in the dark. At first Sam considered going limp and feigning sleep, but it was too late. He brought the butt of the rifle up to his shoulder and squeezed the trigger, but not before the snarling creature could leap from Dean's bed to his, lunging at Sam's shoulder. Knocked back against the wall, he cried out in pain as the beast clenched down harder on his joint.

He struggled with his free arm to push the animal off, the rifle laying forgotten on the floor. His eyes squeezed shut; Sam didn't see the shadow rear up out the opposite bed and dive at his attacker.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, most of the first chapters are small, so I'm posting two a day...

coughreviewcough

Chapter 2

_Blondes. Brunettes. Redheads. They all surrounded him, whispering erotic secrets, taunting, teasing, tantalising him. The underwear-clad women ran their fingers through his hair and squeezed his arms, yet moved out of his grasp whenever he reached out to them. Try as he might, Dean just couldn't get any of the girls to come to him._

'_Come on girls, don't cha wanna come play?' He crooned, giving them his best smile. They all just giggled in identical voices and continued to circle him, poking him, prodding him, breathing down his neck. At last, when he held out his arms to a fair-headed girl, she glided over to him, placing her arms around his neck._

'_Now that's more like it!' He cried gleefully as the younger girl pressed against him, reaching her rouged lips to his mouth…_

Dean Winchester was jolted awake out of his dream, and for a moment didn't know why. But seeing the horrible scene as he jerked upright was enough to keep Dean awake for the rest of his life.

"Sam!" he cried as he leapt out of his bed towards the creature cruelly tearing at his sibling's bleeding, struggling body.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Before this chapter starts, I just want to say thanks for the reviews, they're great.

Chapter 3

"Sam!" Dean's loud voice penetrated Sam's muddled thoughts and he jerked his head upright as his big brother struggled to pull the beast off him.

The animal suddenly turned and took a swipe at Dean, who jumped backwards. His feet got tangled in the sheets on the floor and he fell over; landing hard on his back with a muffled _oof._

Slightly winded Dean looked up to see the animal bite ferociously into Sam's shoulder once again.

Claws were mercilessly tearing into his chest, and Sam could feel the blood flowing down from his wounds, dampening his struggling thighs through the blanket. As the animal tossed its head from side to side, tearing at the young man's flesh, he screamed out in agony, his whole body jerking with every tug the beast made.

Already feeling a little dizzy from the pain and loss of blood, Sam knew he didn't have long before unconsciousness took over the pain that was inevitably keeping him awake.

Yet still he struggled with the unknown creature, his uninjured arm the only self protection he had.

Dean rolled over on the floor and snatched up the rifle. Hearing Sam's screams were making him frantic, and as he stood up to face the animal, he realized that the gun would be useless. If he took a shot, he might hit Sam.

He threw the rifle down in frustration and one thought ran through his mind. _The knife…_ He spun around and grabbed the blade from under his pillow before lunging at the beast.

In one swift movement he plunged the knife into the animal, a satisfying yelp reaching his ears.

Sam screamed out again as he felt his flesh tear somewhere around his underarm, the animal making one last desperate attempt to latch on before Dean wrestled it away.

Relief came when at last he felt the teeth leave his shoulder and the claws leave his chest. He gasped in the musty hotel room air, looking desperately over at where Dean was wrestling with the creature on the other bed. He could see his brother was loosing the fight; the animal snarling down upon him once again, claws slashing out viciously at Dean's chest and its teeth inches from Dean's nose despite the man holding it at arms length.

His jaw clenched in pain, Sam reached over the edge of the bed with his uninjured arm and grasped for the cool smoothness of his rifle. Without thinking of the pain that his next action was going to cause to him, he once again forced the butt of the gun up to his shoulder and took aim.

The shot echoed throughout the room, followed by a scream of pain from Sam as the rifle jolted in his grasp, jerking his whole upper body. He felt his already wounded left shoulder crack from the kick-back of the gun, and the pain was too much. Dropping the gun; he slid off the bed, his eyes closing as he floated off into a black unconsciousness.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dean sat up just in time to see the wolf scurry out of the room, leaving footprints of blood on the shaggy carpet. Immediately forgetting the animal, he spun around to find Sam on the floor against the bed.

Bleeding, not moving.

In one movement, he was by his brother's side.

"Sammy, come on. Wake up for me buddy. Please wake up…" he pleaded, patting Sam's pale cheek. He swore; bent to check his brother's breathing. It was coming out weak and shallow and a wet gurgle was surfacing. Dean could see that Sam was really struggling to draw breath. Sliding one hand underneath Sam's neck and he other under his bother's mashed shoulder, Dean lifted Sam lightly so his upper body was leaning against his own chest. Reaching over to the bedside table, he retrieved his cell phone and dialled the number for an ambulance.

When the calm voice on the other end of the phone had reassured him three times the ambulance was on its way, he hung up and tried to wake his brother again.

Dean whispered to him; finally losing his patience when Sam didn't stir. _Don't you do this to me…_he thought angrily. He could feel the unwelcome tingling sensation beginning at the corner of his eyes, and he gritted his teeth against the tears.

"SAM!' he yelled loudly close to his brother's ear. "WAKE UP NOW, THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Using one of his father's patented lines made Dean feel briefly guilty, but all sympathy fled as Sam twitched and opened his eyes slowly, groaning.

"Oh thank god. I thought I'd never get you." Dean sighed, squeezing Sam's uninjured arm.

"Well thank god you woke up…" Sam wheezed sarcastically, shuddering in pain.

"Hey, I was having a great damn dream. If it wasn't for you getting attacked by a wolf, then I'd still be having it."

Sam ignored Dean's complaints. "So it was a wolf then?" He asked his older brother.

"Oh no, Sammy. That was the Easter bunny that just tried to tear your arm off."

"Yeah, yeah ok. How bad's my shoulder?"

"Er, you're gunna be fine. The ambulance is on its way."

"How bad is it?" Sam repeated through clenched teeth, his breath hissing as he drew air. He tried to turn his head to look down at his shoulder, but Dean's hand was on the side of his face, pushing his head back around.

"Don't look at it, alright? It'll be fine." Dean's weak attempt at a reassurance made Sam nervous, and he would have tried to look again if not for his stomach suddenly twisting.

"Dean… I don't feel too good, man." He could feel his throat tightening as he fought to keep down his dinner.

"I know, Sammy, you're losing a bit of blood up here." To Dean that was an understatement—the front of his brother's shredded shirt was totally soaked.

"No, Dean, it's not that…my stomach..."

Catching on, Dean swore.

"Well if you're gunna be sick, don't get it on –"

He was cut short as his brother jerked forward off his chest, the vomit splattering inches from Dean's knee. Caught off guard by his brother's sudden movements, he reached forward and supported Sam around the chest, despite the fact that there was also blood flowing from the deep claw marks on Sam's upper body.

"I gotcha Sam, I'm right here." He grunted; struggling to hold Sam upright. Dean continued to support his brother as best he could while he caught his breath.

"You all right now?" he asked a minute or so later when Sam's breathing had slowed down.

"My arm…" Sam groaned in pain.

"Alright, alright. Lean back… there we go. I'll getcha up on the bed."

Dean held Sam in his arm, supporting his injured limb with his hand while holding his brother's long legs with the other arm.

"Jesus! Obviously being tall and skinny doesn't make you light." Dean grunted as he struggled to get off his knees.

"Shut up, wimp." Was the only insult Sam could muster before crying out in agony as Dean lurched up onto his feet.

For a minute he must have blacked out due to the pain, because the next thing Sam knew; he was lying on the bed hearing Dean yell into the phone.

"…yeah? Well it better be here in the next minute or I swear…" He heard Dean slam the hotel phone down and growl in anger.

"Sam? You okay? The ambulance is almost here, buddy."

'Mmmm… I'm fine.' The response from the bed was weak.

"No, you're not fine, man. _And I paid for that dinner_!"

"You are hopeless." Sam sighed. "I'm sorry I needed to vomit." He muttered sarcastically. "S'not like I could help it."

"Yeah, yeah…You're just lucky we weren't in the car, or I'd kill you."

"Whatever." Sam rolled his eyes.

They sat in heavy silence for a moment, in which time Dean took the opportunity to wrap Sam's shoulder more effectively and Sam took the opportunity to count the spots of mould on the ceiling.

Dean sat on the bed and patted Sam's leg.

"You'll be fine, I promise." he reassured his brother.

Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door. The two young men looked across the room to the door. It was still slightly open where the wolf had got out.

"That can't be the ambulance, I didn't hear any sirens." Dean muttered.

He crossed the small room in a couple of steps and opened the door to see a young girl looking nervously in their window.

She jumped as he swung the door open and took a few steps back.

"Oh, hi. I just heard a bit of a commotion going on and I wondered if everything was okay…"

Shutting the door slightly so she couldn't see past his shoulder, Dean smiled tightly and considered his answer.

"Yeah, we're all fine in here. A wild dog got in and my baby brother just panicked a bit."

There was an audible snort from inside the room.

"You're sure?" the young woman said, rocking backwards on her heels, her neck stretching to see over Dean's shoulders.

"I swear I heard a gunshot. Nobody's hurt, are they? Because I took a medical course in college before I dropped out and started travelling, so maybe I could help you out a bit. I'm not stupid; I did notice the blood on the carpet. See? Right there, under your feet. Have you called an ambulance yet? If you haven't, maybe you should at least call someone to take care of the animal situation. There was a rat in our room last week. I killed it though. Smashed it with a rolling pin. I gotta say, it was hard to clean up…GUTS EVERYWHERE! You know what I mean?"

She paused to take a breath.

Dean was standing in the doorway, eyebrows raised at the woman in front of him. Honestly, he had never heard anyone say so much in such a short amount of time. Even Sam hadn't spoken that much as a child and BOY had that kid liked to talk.

Dean winced slightly as she opened her mouth to start another speech, and was utterly relieved to hear the sound of the ambulance pulling into the parking lot.

Forgetting the woman altogether, he pushed past and ran down the steps to the van.

"Hey, my brother's in the room just up there." He waved to the ambulance officer, motioning behind him to the rooms.

Not waiting for a reply, he turned and ran back up the steps to his room, noticing that the bizarre lady had vanished. _Thank god for that… _he thought as he reached the door.

Entering the room, Dean stopping abruptly as a shadow slid out from behind the door, moving towards his brother who lay helplessly on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam had been lying on the bed, smiling slightly as he listened to Dean trying to interrupt the girl that wouldn't stop speaking. Feeling dizzy again, he closed his eyes, longing for that warm feeling of sleep to wash over him once more.

The distant sound of a siren pierced his tired thoughts. _Finally…_

A moment later he heard Dean enter the room again.

"Time to go?" He asked with his eyes closed.

The voice that replied made him jump, because it certainly wasn't Dean.

'So you _did _get attacked! How about that? I was just offering your brother some first-aid, but now the ambulance is here, so I guess you don't need me."

With a gasp of shock and a mad clutch to his throbbing shoulder, Sam opened his eyes to see the crazy looking girl with the high voice move over to him from the other side of the room.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!"

Again, Sam jumped at the sound of a second voice in the room. He cried out as the pain ripped through his body in powerful waves, making him feel sick again.

The girl shrieked as Dean stormed into the room, knife in hand. Realising who she was, Dean swore; hiding the knife behind his back.

Through his pain, and before Dean could curse anymore, he motioned weakly to his brother. "Dean," he gasped. "She was just talking to me, it's okay."

"You gave me a freakin' heart attack!" Dean snarled at the woman who was standing with her hands over her face, trembling.

Through her fingers came a muffled reply. "Well there's no need to take that tone with me, _especially _with a knife in your hand. My cousin stabbed himself by accident once; he bled all over his new shirt. It was such a mess and-"

She was cut off once again as Dean moved past her, grunting futilely with an aggravated look on his face. A moment later, the ambulance officers strode into the room

"Sam, you're going to be okay. I'm, ah...right here with ya." He said gruffly to his brother as one of the nurses began to unwrap his shoulder gently.

Dean took the time that Sam was getting checked over to calm down as the last traces of the adrenaline rush left his system. He also took a very long couple of minutes to persuade the obviously psychotic neighbour to leave their room.

Ten minutes later, it was finally time to go to the hospital.


End file.
